


Never Mind

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry gets distracted in Potions class.





	Never Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/__hp_love/profile)[**__hp_love**](http://community.livejournal.com/__hp_love/)'s [February Slash Pairing](http://community.livejournal.com/__hp_love/14857.html), [](http://community.livejournal.com/toilntrouble/profile)[**toilntrouble**](http://community.livejournal.com/toilntrouble/)'s [Weekly Word Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/toilntrouble/45681.html), and [](http://delicatetruth.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://delicatetruth.livejournal.com/)**delicatetruth** as a thank-you present for helping me sleep better. ♥ I wrote Harry/Draco for you lot. Love me. Title from the song by The Birthday Massacre.

  


* * *

Harry was finding it hard to concentrate in class. His mind was racing, and it seemed rather ludicrous to prepare for N.E.W.T.s while there were still Horcruxes to be destroyed.

Defeating the Dark Lord wasn't the main distraction, though. Draco Malfoy was seated next to him, staring straight ahead as though nothing was as interesting as Slughorn's instructions. Never mind why he had been allowed to return to Hogwarts; never mind how they had shared an odd look whilst arriving late for class, both amazed at how the other was present for this term. Never mind even the mutual look of disgust upon realization that there was only one station left and they would have to work together.

No, Harry was preoccupied with the slightest pressure being applied to his leg from under the desk. A quick glance to the side showed no difference in Malfoy's expression, but those were definitely his fingers tracing the inseam of Harry's trousers. Harry found himself spreading his legs invitingly, and he could have sworn he saw a hint of a smirk on Malfoy's lips.

As Malfoy's fingers inched closer and closer to the part of Harry's trousers that was becoming increasingly tighter, Harry lost control and emitted a low moan.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Slughorn's voice sounded.

Malfoy wrapped his hand around Harry's clothed erection and squeezed.

"Never mind," said Harry.

_Fin_.


End file.
